What no Phone?
by CypherKitty
Summary: What would you do if you had an annoying vampire staying over, especially if you cant find your fone?


Heh this was a really stupid conversation that I had in my head at 3:06 am when I couldn't get to sleep, so if this isn't funny then I am truly sorry but its staying up here.I think.   
I couldn't find my phone and Keith was staying over for a few days, why? I don't know ask my imagination.  
  
Lucie- Where is it? Damn thing!  
Keith- What are you looking for?  
Lucie- My phone, surely you could have read my mind!  
Keith- I wouldn't want to pry.  
Lucie- Hasn't stopped you before.  
Keith- That wasn't the point I was trying to make, but alas there is you making a fuss about it!  
Lucie- I'm not making a fuss I am trying to find my mobile, before you rudely interrupted.  
Keith- I am truly sorry. Do you remember where you put it?  
(Stops and glares at him)  
Lucie- Do you really think that I would still be searching for it if I had remembered?   
(Runs upstairs to her room, while listening)   
Keith- No, well I obviously didn't think before I spoke. But you really should have a better memory, mortals have very good memories if they just remember to use it properly.  
Lucie- What!? I'm sorry but I cant organise the photographic memory computer in my head because I forgot the batteries. Why am I making excuses? You're a vampire you don't have to worry about losing things coz you never forget, do you?  
Keith- Yes that is true. But a computer? What you mean, those weird things that you write stories on and go on the world wide spider web? Batteries? How could you get a computer in your head?   
(Keith looks genuinely intrigued)   
(sighs and rolls her eyes, by this time stopped searching)  
Lucie- I was being be theoretical, ohhh where is that phone! I need it badly, I cant live without it. How is it I can never find it when I need it?  
(now ransacks the room in a desperate attempt to find it)   
Keith- Maybe you should clear your bedroom every once in a while so you would find be able to. You can live with out it, in the 18th century we survived.  
(looks proud of himself)  
Lucie- They weren't even invented then! Besides we are living in the 21st century now, not the 18th, move with the times man! Cant you find it with your mind power thingy? Or at least help me look for it!  
Keith- You know that doesn't work, they have to be living for me to sense it. I am a nobleman and it is not my gadget so I do not need to find it.  
(she gets extremely angry)  
Lucie- Nobleman?! They don't exist anymore, your the same as me apart from that your a whimpering "nobleman" of a vampire that cant do anything but sit on his ass!  
Keith- I resent that comment. I have enough to say about you but I am too gentleman enough not to say it.  
(She starts smiling, trying to wind him up)  
Lucie- Go on say it, be the vampire your supposed to be. Come on be brave, I wont hit you.really I wont. *much*  
Keith- You arean annoying adolescent who has the memory span of a fish and never tidies her room.  
(she laughs hysterically)  
Lucie- Ohhh come on, I mean you could at least put a little effort into it,  
(Keith looks upset)  
Keith- It was  
(-_-')  
Lucie- Okay..   
(runs downstairs)  
Keith- Where are you going?  
Lucie- It isn't up there.  
(he sighs and follows her)  
OHHHHHHHHHHH where is the flamin' thing?  
Keith- Cant find it here either?  
(Keith smiles evilly)  
Lucie- NO!  
Have you looked over on the shelf where you were sitting before?  
Lucie- No.. why I wouldn't have put..  
(finds the phone)  
You knew it was there oooooooooh you annoy me!  
Keith- I didn't know a thing  
(he whistles and smiles innocently)  
Lucie- Hmmmm Ohhh crap I need the charger. Scuse me!  
(runs back up the stairs again with Keith following)  
Do you have to follow me everywhere? Next you'll be following me to the toilet?  
Keith- Toilet? Why the toilet?  
Lucie- OOOHHHHH! It doesn't matter. Ohh no where's my charger?  
Keith- Not again!  
Lucie- I'm sorry but one as brain as a fish cannot remember everything, right?! Ahhh got it!  
(runs back downstairs and sits down)  
Geez that was exhausting!  
Keith- You should have let me gone up for you.  
Lucie- Yeah right you would have taken years, you would have found the charger and started fiddling with it. Then you would have broken it.  
Keith- Hey!  
Lucie- I haven't finished yet. On the way you would have found the cat and most likely had a nibble so to speak as well as killing it. Then looking at the patterns of the wallpaper. I would never have got it back.  
Keith- Humph! What are you doing now?  
(puts on her coat and runs out the door)  
Lucie- Sorry I cant stand it! Bye.  
(runs off)  
Keith- Typical teenager! She didn't even need her phone.   
  
I apologise greatly for this but as you can tell it isn't funny and I was bored.  



End file.
